Make Damn Sure
by DearMyDreamer
Summary: Oneshot. After Naraku's defeat. Inuyasha wants to make sure Kagome never leaves him again. InuKag


**_Make Damn Sure_**

It was over. Naraku was defeated and after days of celebrating, the gang was relaxing in Kaede's village. None of them knew what to do next now that their purpose had been fulfilled. Well, except for Sango and Miroku of course. They did make a promise to each other, after all. They were to be wed, and be life partners. But what of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou? Inuyasha would stay near Miroku, but he still had feelings for Kagome. Would she go home and leave him? And without her, taking care of Shippou would be downright painful for Inuyasha. He had to tell her, he had to make her stay. He couldn't let his fear of rejection push away Kagome. He felt now that she was the only thing he had left. Kagome hadn't yet said anything about leaving, but had walked off to talk to Shippou a few minutes ago, no doubt saying goodbye. Inuyasha sat under the shade of a tree waiting for her to return. He needed to wait until the right moment to tell her, or else make the right moment happen himself. He growled to himself in annoyance. Feelings always made things difficult.

After a while her scent got stronger, telling him she was coming back. He stood up as she and the kit approached him. "Hey Kagome, have a nice chat?" he asked nervously. _Have a nice chat? I'm so stupid!_ He thought angrily to himself.

Kagome frowned a bit at his tone of voice, "Yeah I guess…Inuyasha, are you alright?" He scratched the back of his head trying to find words. "Yeah um, Kagome….WHAT?!" Shippou had been giving Inuyasha little smirks and giggles and frankly, it irked Inuyasha's already racked nerves.

The kit retreated behind Kagome, using her as a shield. "_Nothing_ Inuyasha!" The now irritated hanyou reached behind Kagome for the runt but the kit was already running off farther into the village. "Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed him back, gripping onto his shoulders. He immediately calmed down at her touch. "What is _with _you? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, than started, "Kagome, I-" Just at that moment, Miroku and Sango walked up, with a hesitant Shippou trailing behind them.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku greeted, waving to the pair with his now healed right hand as they approached. His left hand was entwined with Sango's. It was ever apparent to Inuyasha how close they were ever since the defeat, and he was just counting the moments until they announced the date of their joining. "Kaede says that dinner will be ready soon, you two going to join us or do you have better things to do?" The monk gave them a smirk of perverted thinking.

Kagome laughed uncomfortably, "No! But Inuyasha was just about to tell me something, what were you going to say?"

All eyes set upon the half-demon who in response, cowered under the sudden attention. "I-uh…I'll tell you later Kagome. Let's go eat," he mumbled in defeat. As the group headed toward Kaede's hut, Inuyasha frowned in self-irritation. _I have to tell her! I just hope I'll get another chance. Stupid monk…_

After everyone was settled down and eating (except for Inuyasha who claimed not to be hungry and was fidgeting anxiously), Miroku decided to make a comment on the hanyou's odd behavior as well. Though subtly, since he didn't want to pick a fight, "Inuyasha, I hear you're rather irritable today. Care to share why?" The monk gave him a knowing skeptical look.

Inuyasha growled, "It's none of your business monk! But if you must know, the full moon is coming up soon. You know I hate that!" The excuse was credible enough. The full moon was indeed growing closer and they all knew how Inuyasha hated being that vulnerable. But even knowing that, Kagome was giving him an odd look of worry mixed with curiosity. Damn that woman for always knowing when something's up.

Miroku fell for the excuse though, as it made perfect sense. "Ah yes, I almost forgot about your _time of the month_." The women giggled as Miroku took another bite of his food coolly.

Inuyasha let out a low growl and made to punch the monk when a confused Shippou spoke up, "What's so funny? What'd I miss?" Inuyasha sighed and folded his arms, eyebrows twitching.

Kagome smiled at Shippou, "You'll understand one day. Inuyasha will tell you when you're old enough."

That key word in her sentence caught Inuyasha's attention. "Why can't _you_ explain it to him?" asked the hanyou, trying to mask his nervous curiosity with his usual grouchiness.

Kagome sighed and set down her bowl. She looked up at everyone sadly, their full attention now locked on her. "Guys, I have something to tell you. I'm going home." Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was worse than being stabbed or beaten because his worries were finally confirmed. Kagome was leaving him. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede's faces turned grim and serious. Shippou sunk down but didn't cry, which meant that she did tell him earlier. The young miko shifted uncomfortably and continued, "I have to finish school and be with my family. I promise to come back and visit though. During every school break, I promise. Maybe on the weekends when I'm not busy."

The mood in the room lightened a bit at the mention of visits. Kaede nodded in understanding, "So you're taking the jewel with you?"

Kagome nodded smiling a bit now that the worst was over. "I couldn't come back without it. And besides, I'm pretty sure it'll be more safe in the future than here."

Sango had put her bowl down too, hearing the news. She couldn't stand that her only female friend was leaving. Even if it weren't for forever, it would seem like it to her. "When are you planning on leaving?" Miroku put an arm over her shoulder in comfort. Even the monk had trouble hearing this news. Kagome had become like his sister during their travels together.

The innocent miko gave her friend an apologetic look, "Later tonight. I've already packed. I just decided it this morning." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, which Inuyasha took to leave the hut. He stopped just outside and sat down. He couldn't bear hearing those words. He had heard them so many times before, he had been worried so many times before also, but never like this. This was _it_, the moment she's really leaving. He couldn't imagine living without her. Life would just be horrible without her smile, her voice, her laugh, even her sweet scent he had grown to love.

Miroku stepped outside and sat next to him, breaking the hanyou's thoughts. "You know Inuyasha, if you want her to stay you should tell her."

"I'm not tellin' her anything monk. She's made up her own mind already," Inuyasha grumbled heatedly. He didn't want anyone to be there, he wanted to be with her and only her.

Miroku sighed, "Suit yourself," he stood up and brushed off the back of his robe as Sango walked outside the hut, "but you're running out of chances, in case you change _your_ mind." Inuyasha huffed proudly and crossed his arms as the couple took a walk before meeting for Kagome's farewell.

"Are you really that upset?" Kagome herself had walked out of the hut now, a very saddened Shippou clinging to her left shoulder. She walked up behind Inuyasha and nudged his back slightly with her foot.

He twitched his ears at her prodding and reluctantly stood up to face her. _Now or never_. "I don't want you to leave Kagome," he started hesitantly.

Surprisingly, she gave him a look of understanding. "I know Inuyasha."

He perked up in surprise at her words, "You do?"

"Yeah," she put a hand on his shoulder, "but just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you can dump Shippou onto Kaede okay? She's getting too old to take care of him by herself."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. _What?! She thought I was talking about _that_ little cretin? And she calls me stupid._ "No Kagome…"

"He already promised not to be too bothersome while I'm gone. Just do it for me, will you?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, easily making him give in.

"Alright but Kagome…" His last two words were drowned out by Kaede coming out to meet them.

"It's getting dark Kagome. If you're going to leave, you better do it soon," the old woman warned. Kagome nodded and went inside to retrieve her pack. Just after she came back out, Miroku and Sango joined them and the group made their way toward the forest. It was a solemn trip to the forest edge and when they arrived Kagome went to Kaede first. Following her, she hugged Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and at last Inuyasha.

He could barely stand looking at her, knowing his chances were gone. "Kagome…"

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her scent was killing him. "Inuyasha, thank you. For everything." He set his jaw as his heart made an awful lurch at her words. His silence didn't bother her as she backed away, taking something with her as she did. His rosery. "You're free Inuyasha, even from me." He smirked in irony. _I'll never be free from you._ She stepped back from the group and looked at all of them, her friends and in a way, her second family. "I'll miss you guys, but I promise it won't be long before I visit okay?" They all nodded and smiled, waving farewell as she turned around and started walking the familiar path to the well. All except for Inuyasha, who stood still and watched her retreating back even as the others made to go back.

Miroku turned toward him with concern, "Inuyasha, aren't you coming?"

This was it, his chance. She was alone and he could tell her without anyone hearing. "No, I have something I have to do."

The monk smirked and nodded at his friend, "Very well, I won't wait up than." Sango looked at him curiously as he lead her up the hill, but by than the hanyou was already off, racing through the forest to catch up with his love.

He slowed down as she came into sight but didn't come up to her until she reached the clearing. He stopped right in front of her, making her jump in surprise. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked in alarm.

He slid her pack straps off her shoulders and grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her close. She gasped at the sudden contact, her breathing becoming shallow as Inuyasha lowered his lips, barely grazing past hers, across her soft cheek to her ear. He breathed his words gently, letting her feel the heat of his breath against the sensitive area, "I'm making damn sure you don't leave me again." Kagome shivered, and leaned back to look at him. "I love you, Kagome."

A small smile graced the girl's lips, than she said softly, "What took you so long?" Before he could respond, she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and meaningful, filling in the empty spaces in the two that had been growing ever since their journey started. The part of Inuyasha that seemed to have been dying came to life with joy and relief. She wanted him too. When they parted, they both smiled, breathless. It was a few seconds before Kagome regained her voice, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

He held her for a moment than sat down on the ground, holding on to her hand to tell her to follow suit. She sat between his legs and leaned into his chest. She had hoped he would stop her. She had hoped that he felt the same way, but she had never heard him really tell her until this moment. They had always come close to being together, but there was always Kikyo or Naraku or other random demons showing up. They hadn't really had much of a chance until after Naraku's defeat, and than Kagome had decided to wait and see what Inuyasha would do. When he didn't do anything, she took it as a hint of disinterest and decided to leave. Obviously, she was wrong. She closed her eyes in comfort, listening to the sound of Inuyasha's breathing and the heavy beating of his heart. Night had completely fallen now and Kagome was growing tired.

He tucked of few stray strands of hair behind her right ear and leaned down to talk softly, "Kagome, I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" She asked, barely lifting her eyelids. She couldn't remember the last time she was so relaxed.

"Would you be my life mate?" He stiffened in anxiousness as she started giggling. Was she laughing at him?

The truth was, she just thought his question was cute. She had never heard someone be asked to be a mate before. She turned around and calmed herself at the shamed look on the hanyou's face. She placed a hand gently on his cheek to make him look at her. "I will." He leaned forward and caught her lips, this time with passion. Kagome leaned forward, pushing Inuyasha to the ground. He let out a low growl and rolled over so that she was on bottom, their bodies automatically moving so that he was between her legs. Fire ignited inside them as they fell into the position. Inuyasha moved his hips forward, earning a moan from Kagome. He moved his hands towards her breasts and unsurely started rubbing their centers with his thumbs. Kagome arched against him as he did so, getting more excited at his movements. She slipped off his robe and he followed suit by taking off her shirt. It wasn't long before they were naked in front of each other, gazing at the other's body with longing. Inuyasha leaned down gave her a tender kiss before whispering in her ear, "You sure?"

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded as he kissed his way down to the center of her neck. He kissed the spot gently before slowly sinking in his fangs. She inhaled sharply in pain. She was his now, no turning back. He took out his fangs and kissed away the blood, all the while driving Kagome crazy as he teased the receptive area. "Inuyasha," she breathed. Wrapping her legs around him. He positioned himself at her entrance and carefully pushed himself into her. He paused when Kagome gasped out in pain and waited until she relaxed to continue. Her wet heat enveloped him, and soon the world around him melted away. His mind faltered on any thought but Kagome, the sound of her moans, how good she felt. He had never before experienced anything so exhilarating.

Excitement built up in his stomach as he pounded harder in need, moaning her name as he went over the edge, "Ka-gome…" He felt her pulse as she released with him. For what seemed like ages, they lay there in that moment of elation. Than, Inuyasha took himself out of her and laid next to her angelic body, wrapping an arm around her waist for warmth.

Kagome locked eyes with him and smiled. "I love you." She kissed him lightly than laid her head down to sleep. He gazed at her a while longer, not remembering a time which he was more blissful. Next to him didn't just lay Kagome, but his partner, his mate. "I love you too."


End file.
